A time to remember
by ShadowDragon1
Summary: CHAPTER 4 ADDED!!! Not meant to be a prequel for Lupin's Daughter but somehow Molly found her way in the first chapter! This is a story about James Sirius, Remus, and Peter's last yeat Hogwarts. Please r/r and tll me if I should continue.
1. Lost Map

Chapter 1- Lost Map  
  
"We should have told James and Remus about this," Peter whispered as they watched Severus walk down the hall.  
"Nonsense," Sirus hissed back, "they would have told us to forget it. Just because we did not find it the last few times does not mean we cannot find it now. Just turn into a rat and follow him."  
"What will you do?" Peter asked.  
"I'll watch from here," he said with a crooked smile. Peter could not help but smile back and shake his head.  
"Do I have to do everything?" he grumbled and quickly changed into a rat.   
Sirius watched him scurry off after Severus. He put a hand in his ropes expecting to find the map there and frowned.   
"It should be here," he mumbled, opening his robes and looking around.  
"Damn," he hissed looking at the floor around him. He looked up to see Severus turning a corner and Peter going after him.  
"They are going to kill me," he groaned. Sirius walked quickly down the hall and looked around the corner to see Severus walking down the stairs.   
"Peter," Sirius whispered, "Peter!"  
The rat sniffed at the air slightly but then ran down the stairs.  
"Great," Sirius mumbled, tiptoeing towards the stairs.  
************************************************  
Remus flipped through his Potions book lazily. James was writing his Muggle Studies essay on the bed next to his. Remus looked at the Gyriffindor dormitory and realized they were the only ones there.  
"Where did Sirius and Peter go?" he asked. James shrugged.  
"I think they went to try to steal something from the kitchens," he replied.   
Remus nodded. It sounded like an idea Sirius might have and it sounded like one of those ideas he would need Peter for.  
"One day he is going to find himself in big trouble and we will not be able to get him out of it," Remus said closing his book. James laughed.  
"I want to be around to see that," he said with sparkling eyes, "the day Sirius gets caught will be the day Severus becomes the nicest person on the planet."  
Remus smiled and put his school things in his trunk. James sighed as he finished his essay and then looked at his Potions book.  
"What is the chapter about tonight?" he asked.  
"Nothing very important unless you catch Inrophobita by kissing a hag and need to cure it," Remus replied.  
James shuddered at the thought and quickly skimmed the chapter. Remus got off his bed and looked out the window. The moon was starting to rise in the sky and his skin prickled. It was only three days till the full moon and he could already feel the changes happening. Remus jumped slightly as a hand touched his shoulder. He turned to see James giving him a worried look.   
"Are you ok? I know there are still three days before the full moon but I also know that you feel the effects way before it happens."  
Remus smiled at his caring friend. He gave him a playful shove and flopped onto his own bed.  
"You worry to much," Remus said with a laugh. James sat on his own bed and smiled.  
"You make me worry," he replied.  
"So how is Lily?" Remus asked. James knew he was changing the subject but decided to drop it. After all it was their last year at Hogwarts.  
"She is great," James said quietly, "You know it will be three years we have been going out in about a month."  
"You guys were made for each other," Remus said quietly, almost sadly. James caught it.  
"What about you? Anything going on in your love life?"  
"Not really," Remus said blushing.  
"Come on," James pushed, "you hardly ever talk about it and then we end up finding out for ourselves. Don't you think it would be easier for us if you just told us? I mean we did not find out you had dated Judy that red headed Hufflepuff last year until you had broken up with her!"  
Remus's blushing grew worse and James sighed.  
"I know you are shy about these things but your secrecy about certain subjects is getting worse," James scolded.  
Remus smiled.  
"I do not tell you guys about who I see because I know you or Sirius will get to her. I would not be surprised if I found Sirius all over her."  
James laughed.  
"I would never do that," he replied, "I am with Lily remember?"  
"That still leaves Sirius," Remus pointed out.  
"Well what about that Gryffindor girl Molly that you had to do your Defense Against the Dark Arts project with? You are in the same grade and seem to get along good."  
Remus gave James a "drop it" look and James smiled slightly.  
"Why don't we go and find Peter and Sirius?" James suggested.   
Remus nodded and they walked down to the common room. The common room was full of people doing homework and studying, though most were just talking to their friends with their books open. James scanned the crowd and nudged Remus when he spotted a group of girls by the fire. Remus rolled his eyes and walked reluctantly with James to the fireplace. James walked quietly behind one of the girls sitting and bent down and kissed her.  
"James!" Lily cried with surprise. She jumped out of her chair and blushed as the girls giggled around her.  
"Hi Lily," James said with a mischievous smile.  
"Hello," said Remus.  
"Why hi Remus," Lily said seeing him for the first time, "I did not see you there. Where are Sirius and Peter? Causing more trouble?"  
"How can they cause trouble when we are not there?" James asked wrapping his arms around her waist.  
"I wonder," she said with a laugh. James leaned in and kissed her, ignoring the sounds of the girls nearby. They drew apart and Remus shook his head.  
"I thought we were going to look for Peter and Sirius?" Remus said quickly. He had just noticed who one of the girls was and wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible.  
"What's the rush?" James asked, "Don't you want to meet Lily's friends?"  
Remus's face fell and James noticed.  
"What is it?" James asked quietly as Lily started to talk among her friends, "What's wrong?"  
"It's nothing important," Remus grumbled.  
"Are you two ok?" Lily asked with a concerned look.  
"We're fine Lily," Remus replied with a smile. She nodded. Lily gestured to her small group of friends.  
"We were just studying for that Herbology test we have tomorrow. Want to join?"  
"No thanks," James replied, "but I don't recognize some of your friends Lily. Why don't you introduce them to us?"  
James winked at Remus as Lily started to introduce her friends. Remus stayed quiet and listened as James made comments like "oh I remember you" and "Hello, I'm James and my friend here is Remus".  
"And this is Molly," Lily finished.  
"I remember you," James said raising his eyebrows and looking at Remus, "She worked with you on that project remember?"  
"Yes," Remus mumbled. He looked at Molly and blushed slightly as she smiled at him.  
"How have you been?" she asked quietly.  
"Ok," he replied, "you?" She shrugged.  
"Fine."  
"Well, I guess you better find Sirius and Peter before they burn the school down," Lily said as she squeezed James hand, "I'll see you later ok?"  
James smiled brightly and kissed Lily quickly. Then he gestured to Remus and they walked into the hall.  
"I think you and Molly really hit it off," James said happily as they walked down the hall, "The fact that you have known her for a few years helps."  
"I don't know her well enough," Remus replied, "I guess we have been friends for a few years but that's all."  
James shrugged.  
"Let's find the others," he said walking towards the kitchens.  
*************************************************  
Sirius watched Severus stop by a statue and smiled. Even without the map they were getting somewhere. The dungeons were cold and dark but Sirius still knew his way around. Peter stopped right inbetween Severus's feet and sat on his hunches. Severus muttered a word and the statue moved aside. A small dark hallway was behind it and Severus started to walk inside. Peter walked slowly behind him and stopped a few feet inside the hall. Sirius walked out of the dark shadows he was hiding in.  
"Peter get over here," he hissed, "you don't need to get stuck in their with those Slytherins!"  
The rat ran out of the passage as the statue started to move back into place. Once it had hidden the passage, Peter turned back into himself and smiled triumphantly.  
"Did you get the password?" Sirius asked excitedly.  
"Yup," Peter answered, "it's Kneazle soup."  
"Kneazle soup? What a stupid password!" Sirius said patting Peter on the back.  
"I don't believe we did it!" Peter said shaking from the excitement, "we actually found the Slytherin entrance and the password!"  
"Well we already suspected it was there," Sirius corrected him, "but we never got the password before."  
Peter sighed as they came out of the dungeons. Sirius started down a hallway but Peter grabbed his arm.  
"Shouldn't you check to make sure no one is around?" he whispered. Sirius shook his arm off and glared at him.   
"What?" Peter squeaked. Sirius's expression softened and he sighed.  
"Listen Peter," Sirius said quietly, "I can not look at the map because I do not have it."  
"What do you mean?" Peter asked slowly.  
"I …um.." Sirius swallowed and looked at his small friend. Peter was staring at him with his beady eyes and Sirius looked at the floor.  
"I lost it," he mumbled.  
"You what?!" Peter cried.  
"We have to find it Peter! If someone else gets it we are doomed!"  
"Padfoot," Peter groaned, "what if we can't find it?"  
"We have too," Sirius snapped.  
They retraced their steps quietly and did not find anything. After checking a second time they realized it was nowhere in the halls.  
"Maybe Remus or James found it?" Peter suggested.  
"I hope so," Sirius replied, "let's find them."   
**********************************  
"That's strange," James said as they ran out of the kitchen dodging food.  
"What?" Remus said panting, "The fact that they started throwing food at us or the fact that Sirius and Peter are not there?"  
"Where could they be?" James growled.  
"I would really like to know," Remus said calmly as they walked down the hall, "I think they wanted to do something without us knowing."  
"Somehow I realized that Moony," James drawled.  
"Just pointing out the obvious," Remus shrugged.  
"I have an idea," James said quickly, "You go back to the common room and see if they came back and I'll have a look around the halls."  
"Check the dungeons first," Remus pointed out, "they might have went to find the Sytherins."  
James nodded.  
"I will meet you in the common room in an hour," James added. Remus nodded and they quietly split up.  
********************************************  
Remus entered the common room and was surprised to find it almost empty. He took a seat by the fireplace and sighed. He listened to the conversations around him and suddenly found himself eavesdropping on a group of girls nearby.  
"I found it on the floor in one of the nearby halls," a girl was explaining, "it talks back to you!"  
"I wonder what it is?" another girl asked.  
"Who are Moony, Padfoot, Prongs, and Wormtail? They certainly are nice," another girl giggled.  
"Oh look one of them answered you!" a girl gasped, "Molly come look at this!"  
Remus froze in his chair. How did they get the Map? Oh Sirius! Remus thought furiously, he must have dropped it! He looked towards the group and found Molly examining the map.  
"Whose is it?" she asked.  
"We don't know," a girl replied, "it might belong to one of the boys."  
"What about Potter and his friends? They might know," another girl suggested.  
Molly looked up and her eyes met with Remus's. He quickly looked down at his hands.  
"Remus?" a soft voice asked.  
Remus looked up to see Molly standing over him.   
"Yes?" Remus asked quietly.  
"Do you happen to know who this belongs too?" she asked.  
Remus's heart pounded in his chest as he stared at the strings of dialog on the parchment. Just his luck that Molly would be the girl to bring it to him. New words started to appear and he smiled.  
"Yes I know who it belongs too," he replied.  
"Well then you can take it," she handed it to Remus and he took it.  
"Thank you," Remus said looking up at Molly.  
"Anytime Remus," she answered with a smile. There was an awkward silence for a moment and then Molly blushed.  
"Can I ask you something?" she said quietly. Remus nodded.  
"Do you think you could…well…help me with the new Defense Against the Dark Arts chapter? It is really confusing me and I know you are good at it because of that project we worked on together."  
"You mean you want me to tutor you?" Remus asked surprised. Molly shrugged.  
"You could call it that I guess. What do you say?"   
Remus tried to stop the strange pounding in his chest as his smile widened.  
"I'd love too," he replied. They quickly set up a time to get together and Molly went back to her friends. Remus smiled to himself as he clutched the map. What would James say about this?  
***********************************************   
James was somehow not surprised when he saw Peter searching for something behind a statue.   
"Looking for something Peter?" James asked as he walked towards his friend. Peter flinched and smiled nervously at James.  
"Hi James," he said quietly, "what brings you out here?"  
"I could ask you the same thing," James replied. Peter swallowed hard and gave James a sorry look.   
"Do you happen to have the map?" James asked, "I would like to see where Sirius is or do you know where he is?"  
"No, I do not know where he is," Peter said slowly, "and I do not have the map either."  
"Does Sirius have it?" James asked.  
"I think Sirius might have found it….I mean I think he has it," Peter said quickly. James smiled.  
"Let's find him," he replied. Peter nodded nervously.  
"Maybe he's back in the common room?" Peter suggested. James agreed and they walked towards the common room.  
  



	2. Gryffindor vs. Slytherin

Chapter 2- Gryffindor vs. Slytherin  
  
Sirius entered the common room slowly. His search had turned up nothing and he had decided to break the news to the others. At least then they could help Peter and him look for the map. As he looked around, he noticed that the common room was almost empty except for a few people doing their homework and Remus sitting by the fire. Sirius took a deep breath and walked towards his friend.  
"Hello Sirius," Remus said looking up at him. Sirius smiled slightly at his friend and took a seat across from him.  
"Listen Moony," Sirius said nervously, "I did something really stupid tonight and I dragged Peter into it. What happened is really my fault and I do not want you to blame him."  
"What happened Sirius? What did you do?" Remus asked urgently. Sirius's smile became more genuine.  
"We found the Slytherin common room Remus! Just imagine the things we can do now! We can plant anything and hear what they say with James' cloak and…."  
"Sirius! Is that all you did?"  
Sirius stopped talking and his smile faded.   
"Where are James and Peter?"  
Remus shrugged.  
"They will be back soon," he replied. Sirius nodded.  
"I…I lost the map."  
Sirius watched Remus's face. Instead of turning into a sympathetic, mad, or enraged face he smiled and laughed.  
"You lost it?" he cried happily, "Thank you Sirius! I do not know how to thank you!"  
Sirius looked at his friend confused. Then he wondered how he had not noticed his friend's hidden happiness.  
"What is it?" Sirius asked. Remus drew a piece of parchment from his robes and smiled.  
"Someone found it," he replied. Sirius grabbed the map and stared at it happily.   
"Who found it? Remind me to give them a big kiss for it! I owe them!"  
Remus frowned.  
"If you try to kiss her I'll hurt you," he said looking sternly at his friend. Sirius's expression changed immediately and Remus almost regretted telling him.  
"A girl? A girl found it? What happened? Tell me everything! Was she good looking?"  
Remus sighed and recounted the nights events to Sirius. Sirius stayed quiet except when he added comments like:  
"You thought we went to the kitchens? Oh please," or  
"Molly? I knew it!"  
Remus had just finished when James and Peter entered the room.  
"You can stop being nervous Peter! Remus has the map," Sirius cried.  
Peter sighed and stopped shaking.   
"You lost the map?" James asked surprised, "You two imprudent idiots!! What were you thinking?"  
"Why don't we just all sit down and explain everything?" Peter suggested, sitting on the floor by the fire.  
"Yes," Sirius said with a smile, "Remus is dying to tell you something."  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
After everything was understood, they all relaxed. They had found the Slytherin common room and now they could begin planning. As Sirius took an inventory of all their tricks, Peter got ready for bed.  
"I don't know about you guys," he yawned, "but I've had enough excitement for tonight."  
"Good night Peter," Remus replied looking up from his book.  
Peter smiled mischievously at Remus.  
"Maybe you should go say good night to Molly."  
Remus blushed and threw his pillow at the boy. Peter squeaked and jumped into his bed.   
"Good night you rat," Sirius laughed.  
"Night," James said with a tired smile, "bed sounds real nice now."  
"But we have to make our plans!" Sirius said excitedly.  
"Oh well. You will just have to wait. We can't plan tomorrow anyway," Remus shrugged.  
"Yeah," Peter answered, "Remus has a date."  
"It's not a date!" Remus objected as his friends laughed.  
"Oh just give me my pillow and let me sleep!"  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Sirius woke up the next day to someone shaking him.   
"What is it?!" he growled sitting up. He opened his eyes to see James giving him a scolding look.  
"I'm already late for breakfast because of you so get up!" he snapped. Sirius jumped out of bed and quickly changed into his ropes. He quickly brushed his hair and then ran down the stairs with James.  
"Where are Peter and Remus?" Sirius asked as they jogged down the halls.   
"I told them to go ahead. We all shouldn't be late," James replied.  
Once they reached the Great Hall James quickly threw the door open. They both gasped as a figure looked silently at them.  
"A little late boys?" Dumbledore said quietly.  
"Sorry Professor," James mumbled.  
"James just woke up late so I stayed behind with him," Sirius quickly added.   
Sirius gave James a sheepish look as he grew bright red and glared daggers at his friend. Dumbledore's eyes sparkled with amusement.  
"Don't let it happen again Potter," he said with a smile and patted him on the shoulder. Then he walked past them and into the hall.  
"Sorry Prongs," Sirius said quickly as they made their way to the Gryffindor table, "It just came out."  
"Don't worry," James said with a grin, "I'll get you back for it."  
James and Sirius took their seats across from Remus and Peter.   
"Well look who decided to show up," Remus said with a smile.  
"Did you have a good rest sleepy?" Peter replied, looking up from his work.  
"What are you doing?" Sirius asked him, ignoring the comments.  
"I don't understand the Potions work," Peter grumbled, "Who kisses a hag?"  
As Remus started to explain the chapter, someone roughly hit James on the shoulder.  
"Where were you?" a worried voice asked. James turned around as he recognized the voice.  
"Sirius just slept in late that's all," James replied, looking into the worried face of Lily.  
"Getting to bed late Black?" Lily teased as she squeezed inbetween Sirius and James.  
"Of course," Sirius said, sticking food on his plate, "but I won't say why. It might make James a little jealous."   
Sirius winked at Lily as James turned red.  
"That's the second time you turned the color of a beet this morning," he replied.  
"And probably not the last," Lily laughed.  
James shook his head and quietly started to eat his breakfast.  
"So Remus, when's your date?" Peter teased. Remus gave his friend an annoyed look.  
"After dinner in the library," he answered.  
"I think it's sweet that you are going to be her tutor," said Lily.  
"Yeah, real sweet," Sirius snickered.   
Remus casually picked up a biscuit and threw it at Sirius. Sirius, surprised, quickly knocked the biscuit aside causing Lily to lean back to avoid being hit only so that the biscuit hit James squarely in the side of the head. James blinked and looked at his friends with astonishment. A few other Gryffindors turned to see what the commotion was about but their attention eventually drifted away.   
"What the...?!" James cried angrily. Sirius pointed silently at Remus who pointed in turn at him.  
Lily, who was still leaning back, glanced around at the four friends. She was about to speak when she felt someone tug on her robes causing her to start to fall from her seat with a cry of surprise. Sirius and James instinctively grabbed one of Lily's arms and pulled her up. They turned around to see two Slytherins walking away from them, laughing loudly. James turned his anger quickly on the Slytherins.  
"Hey you Slytherin scum, what was that for?" he cried. The Slytherin's turned around to face James. He was not surprised when he saw it was Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape.  
"What do you want Potter?" Severus growled.  
"I want to know why you did that to Lily," James replied, his voice gradually getting louder as he got up and walked towards the Slytherins.  
"Oh Potter don't overreact," snapped Malfoy, "I'm sure your little girlfriend is fine."  
James clenched his fists tightly and bit his lip to restrain himself from attacking the Slytherins. Sirius could tell James was just getting angrier so he quickly got up and stood next to him.  
"Not here James," he whispered fiercely, "You'll only get yourself stuck in detention."  
James nodded slowly and took his seat.  
"Go back to your own table you Slytherin jerks," Sirius spat.  
Malfoy smiled deviously at him before turning around and walking back to his table with Severus.  
"Those Slytherins," Sirius said shaking his head and taking his seat, "They need to get theres soon."  
"I'm really fine James," Lily said quietly, "I just lost my balance as they were walking by."  
"No you didn't," Remus said quietly. His face was pale as he spoke.  
"I saw them. Malfoy grabbed your robes and pulled you off your seat."  
Lily turned red at being caught with her lie.  
"James it was just…. nothing," she mumbled.  
James sat in silence with a look on his face that the three friends recognized. They all knew James was thinking up a plan this very moment.  
"Come on you guys," Peter said gathering his things, "We have to get to class."  
"Yeah," Sirius grumbled, "Defense Against the Dark Arts should be fun."  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Sirius listened vaguely to the droning of their substitute professor. He never thought he would wish to hear old Professor Grilmi teach but it was happening. Sirius, bored as usually, wrote down ideas about what to do to Snape and Malfoy. Remus scribbled down notes beside him. Suddenly a sharp pain entered Sirius's side and he turned to find Remus glaring at him.  
"I would ask you why you elbowed me but I'd like to get back to work," Sirius whispered.  
"I am not going to let you copy my notes again!" Remus hissed.  
"Boys! Is there a problem?" asked the professor, walking towards them. Sirius quickly crumbled up the piece of paper he had been writing on and stuffed it under his textbook.   
"No, not at all," he replied nervously.  
"Well than maybe you wouldn't mind sharing that piece of paper you just hid with the class."  
Sirius frowned and slowly took out the piece of paper. The substitute, Professor Herskan, quickly read the short list and then smiled evilly down at Sirius.  
"I'll be sure to show this to Professor Findorris after class. Until then 15 points from Gryffindor."  
Professor Herskan walked back to the front of the class and dropped the note in front of one of the Slytherins.  
"Be sure to pass this around the class," the professor said quietly, eyeing Sirius. Sirius cursed silently and sunk into his seat.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
"I don't believe that professor," Sirius growled as he and Remus left the class, "He knows that once he shows that list to the head of Slytherin house I'm through."  
"We better watch our backs," Remus said quietly looking over his shoulder, "The Slytherins are not going to like the fact that we were planning to do certain things to them. They are especially not going to like the fact that we know their password."  
"Damn it. They'll definitely change it now," Sirius groaned.   
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
"I don't believe you forgot it again!" James cried as he waited for Peter to come down from the dormitory.  
"I'm sorry," he heard Peter say from somewhere up the stairs, "I usually never forget my Potions textbook! Just this week I've been…forgetful."  
Peter ran down the stairs carrying an old tattered textbook.  
"Let me guess, your stupid owl got to it again," James growled.  
Peter nodded timidly.   
"Oh come on," James sighed grabbing Peter's arm and dragging him out of the common room.  
They ran down the halls and soon reached the stairs leading to the dungeons. As they reached the bottom of the stairs, two pairs of hands appeared out of the shadows and grabbed Peter and James. James cried out in surprise and Peter shrieked with fear.  
"What's wrong Gryffindors? Not so tough now are you? You may have made a list but we'll make sure you don't live to carry it out," sneered a voice.  
"Lucius Malfoy you get your dirty hands off me now!" James growled struggling against the Slytherins grip.   
James thrashed wildly and eventually found himself able to bite Malfoy right on the arm. He cried out in pain and let go of James. James turned around and kicked Malfoy in the stomach, causing him to fall over. He looked around anxiously for Peter but he was no where in sight.  
"Where's Peter you Slytherin scum?" James spat.  
"Find him yourself," Malfoy snarled.  
James leaned over Malfoy threateningly and before Lucius could make a move James punched him out. 


	3. Finding Peter

Chapter 3- Finding Peter  
  
Peter opened his eyes to find Severus Snape standing over him. His head throbbed and he could feel his lip swelling. Peter could only assume the Slytherin had beat him until he was unconscious. Groaning, Peter looked around to see where James was.  
"You will not find your friend here," Severus snapped. He let Peter sit up. After all, there was no getting away now.  
"Where am I?" Peter whimpered. His eyes were blurry from being unconscious and he could not recognize anything.   
"You are in the one place where none of your Gryffindor friends will find you," Severus sneered, "You are in the Slytherin common room."  
Fear trickled through Peter's veins. If only he had not forgotten his stupid textbook! He tried to stand and found that his vision was clearing.  
Severus frowned as he watched him collapse onto the Slytherins couch. He knew he was going to be late to Potions but it was worth it. Peter would be found by the other Slytherins who would surely beat him up and then leave him in the hall or the Head of Slytherin would find him. Then he would get detention for a week or even worse! Severus smiled at this thought.  
"Make yourself comfortable while you can. I'm sure some other Slytherins would be happy to help you get back to your friends."  
Peter groaned and watched Severus leave the common room. His vision had cleared but now his head was spinning. If only it would stop! Then Peter could just leave!   
Peter looked at his surroundings. The dungeon common room was not at all warm or inviting like the Gryffindor common room. Sighing, Peter snuggled into the couch. All he needed to do was rest a little, and then he could leave. At least the couch is comfortable, he thought as his vision grew black.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
James was torn between looking for Peter and going to Potions. Eventually he sighed. He would not be able to help Peter if he got detention for cutting. He left Malfoy unconscious in the shadows and reluctantly went to class.   
"Late Potter," Professor Findorris said quietly as he entered.  
"Sorry," James murmured. He quickly sat next to Lily and the professor resumed his lesson.  
"At least you did not get detention or get points taken away from Gryffindor," Lily whispered to him, "What happened? Where's Peter?"  
"The Slytherins did something to him," James said shaking his head, "this keeps on getting worse and worse. We have to do something about them…"  
"Potter! Have your conversations later," the professor snapped.  
Without another word, the professor resumed his lesson. As the students were getting ready to make a Potion, the door opened and Severus entered.  
"Mr. Snape," sighed the Head of Slytherin, "Where have you been?"  
"Just forgot my book professor," Severus mumbled, closing the door behind him.  
"Let's try to get here on time people," announced the professor, "Now get to your potions!"  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Remus looked at the empty seat next to him and sighed. He had made the potion all by himself because Peter seemed to decide to cut Potions. He had been even more worried when he noticed James was not there.  
At least he showed up, he thought miserably. He fidgeted in his seat. Only two days left until the full moon. Remus shuddered. If he could just make it through this double period of Potions then he could have lunch. After lunch, there were only a few easy classes then dinner. Then after dinner I get to see Molly, Remus thought with a smile. He could not wait to see her.  
"Mr. Lupin? Lupin? Remus Lupin!"  
Remus was startled out of his daydreams by the hoarse voice of the Potions professor.   
"Perhaps you can stay awake in my class next time Lupin," he hissed. Remus nodded as the Slytherins around him giggled.   
"Who can answer the question? Since it appears Mr. Lupin has more important things on his mind."  
Remus glared at the teacher. Anything is more important than you! he thought furiously. Gasps from the students around him made Remus realize he had just mumbled his thought aloud. Blushing, Remus looked up to see Professor Findorris staring at him. Remus looked at James who shook his head.  
"Excuse me?" the professor hissed. His eyes were wide and Remus knew he was in for it.  
"How dare you! 25 points from Gryffindor. I want a ten page essay on my desk tomorrow morning about what this potion does, how it reactions to Finhud and every known use for it! I also want a three page essay on class behavior. Now get out of my classroom Mr. Lupin."  
Remus quickly collected his things and started for the door.  
"I want you to go to Professor Dumbledore with this," he said quietly. He scribbled something on a tiny piece of paper and handed it to Remus.   
"If those essays are not on my desk in the morning you will have detention for two weeks. Now out!"  
Remus glared at the Head of Slytherin, wishing he could rip his throat from his neck. He found himself preparing to warn the professor and stopped himself. Blushing he hurried out of the room. Remus walked slowly down the hall. How could he have almost done that? Never had he come close to doing that to a teacher! He shivered. It would not have looked good if Remus had suddenly bared his teeth to the teacher and growled. He almost laughed at himself. What a pathetic life he had.   
Just as Remus reached the stairs, a moan filled the air. Remus stopped. He turned in the direction of the moan and saw Lucius sitting on the ground holding his head.  
"What happened to you Malfoy?" Remus spat as he walked towards him.  
"Nothing," he grumbled, "I just had a little chat with your friend Potter. At least Severus's talk with Peter ended much better."  
Remus stopped walking.  
"What happened to Peter?"  
"Figure it out on your own."  
This time Remus let out his angry feelings. He dropped his book and growled at Malfoy. Remus grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him against the wall. Lucius struggled, only to discover that Remus was unusually strong.   
"Where is Peter?" he growled, making sure Malfoy could see his teeth.  
Lucius looked wide eyed at Remus.  
"We…put him in the Slytherin common room! Geez let me go!"  
Remus realized how hard he had been gripping his shoulders and let him go. He grabbed his belongings.  
"What's your password?" Remus asked quietly.  
"Find out for yourself you freak," he hissed, rubbing his shoulder.  
Remus shrugged. He knew he had to find Sirius in order to get into the common room. Remus ran up the stairs, leaving Malfoy behind him. Sirius had Herbology while the others had Potions.   
Remus quickly turned the corner and bumped into someone, dropping all his things.   
"What the…?! Remus?"  
Remus had been quietly picking up his things, hoping whomever he had bumped into would go away. At the sound of the voice, Remus looked up.  
"Sirius! Why aren't you in Herbology?"  
"While you guys get to stay together in Potions? Yeah right. I've been going to the bathroom for the last 20 minutes," Sirius replied.  
"I need your help," Remus said getting to his feet.   
"What now?" Sirius said with a frown.  
"I hope they did not change the Slytherin password yet because they have Peter in the common room. We have to go get him before someone else finds him."  
"Yeah, I remember it. Come on. Let's rescue him from trouble once again."  
Remus nodded and they both hurried back the way Remus had come.   
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Sirius stopped running once they reached a statue.   
"It should be right behind this statue," Sirius murmured.   
"What's the password?" Remus asked.  
"Kneazle soup," Sirius said triumphantly. With a groan the statue moved aside, revealing a dark hallway.  
"Yes!" Sirius cried happily running down the hall.  
"Sirius wait! Someone could be in there!" Remus called after him. He hurried down the corridor until it opened out into the Slytherin common room. The only warm thing in the dank dungeon was the fireplace and it looked as though the only comfortable things were a couch or two.  
"What a terrible place to live," Remus grumbled as he walked to Sirius's side. He was standing over a couch. On the couch Peter lay, either sleeping or unconscious.   
"Poor bloke," Sirius sighed, "looks like they bruised his lip and probably gave him a few good punches in the stomach."  
"Well, lets wake him and get out of here," Remus replied.  
Sirius gently started to shake Peter. He woke instantly and moved away from what he thought were his attackers. Only when he was waiting for a punch to land did he realize it was Remus and Sirius giving him sympathetic looks.  
"It's alright Peter. We came to get you out," Remus said quietly. Peter sighed with relief and stood with the help of his friends.   
"I told you it would not be good if you got stuck in here with the Slytherins," Sirius said as he tousled his friends hair, "it's a good thing we found you before they did."  
The trio slowly exited the common room and found their way back into the hall. As they turned the corner, they saw a group of Slytherins heading their way. Once they had passed, Peter sighed.  
"It's a good thing I will not be in there when they get to the common room," he said shakily.  
"Well I have to get to Herbology before my teacher catches on," Sirius said with a grin, "have fun in Potions."  
"Actually I'm going your way," Remus said stiffly, "I was sent to Professor Dumbledore's office because I told the professor that anything was more important than him."  
"Wow," Peter replied, wide eyed.  
"Have fun in Potions," Remus said to Peter as Sirius and him started for the stairs.  
"I'm sure it'll be a blast," Peter grumbled behind them. 


	4. The Date

Chapter 4- The Date  
  
Remus sat patiently in Dumbledore's office, watching the older wizard finish some paper work. Finally, he looked up.  
"Now what was it you were sent here for Mr. Lupin?" he asked kindly.  
"It was just …a….um….misunderstanding…." Remus mumbled. The lump in his throat that had been growing while sitting finally clogged his throat, making the words he wanted to say impossible to come out of his mouth. One thought haunted him. The thought that he might be kicked out of Hogwarts at last.  
Dumbledore studied the boy in front of him. He was happy Remus had been able to learn and grow up at Hogwarts. He knew that his decision to accept Remus had been the right one.  
"What kind of misunderstanding?" he asked.  
"I spoke my …um…private opinion of the potions professor aloud in class. He was being his usual self and it just came out."  
Remus looked up in surprise at hearing Dumbledore chuckle.  
"Remus I see no problem here. I believe Professor Findorris overreacts to the trivial things his students do. Especially if they are housed in Gryffindor."  
Remus felt the lump in his throat dissolve and the thought that had been haunting him disappeared.  
"I suggest you make sure you keep your private opinions of your professors to yourself," Dumbledore said quietly.  
"Yes professor," Remus replied.  
"Now off you go. I think it would be a good idea if you stayed in the Gryffindor common room until lunch. There is no need for you to return to potions today. Get the work from one of your friends."  
"Thank you," Remus said gratefully, "Thanks for everything."  
"It's been an exciting 7 years hasn't it Mr. Lupin?" Dumbledore said with sparkling eyes.  
Remus replied with a mischievous grin and left the office. Dumbledore watched him go. He thought about the previous years and the small adventures and troubles Remus and his friends had found their way into. For some reason he suspected great things to come from all of them. Even the small Peter he believed would have a role in future events.  
*************************************************************  
The day seemed to pass by slowly for Remus. Lunch was spent quietly talking with his friends about how to get back at the Slytherins and the rest of his classes were a bore. Only during dinner did he finally start to perk up and to his dismay his friends caught on.  
"You know you've been all gloomy and edgy since you left Dumbledore's office and now you're giddy and excited," Sirius said shaking his head, "What's wrong with you?"  
"Nothings wrong. I'm just glad the days classes are over," Remus replied.  
"Sure," Peter shot back. He was sitting next to Sirius, trying to keep a smile off his face.  
"I know why you're happy," he teased. Sirius's face brightened as it dawned on him.  
Remus quickly looked to his right, hoping James would say something to change the subject and rescue him. James though seemed too occupied with Lily. Remus frowned.   
"I remember now," Sirius cried breaking through Remus's thoughts, "You have that little tutoring session with Molly after dinner. Ha! Tutoring…you can't fool us Moony my friend. I know what you have planned."  
"Don't be gross Sirius," Remus growled back. He stared at his plate.   
"I wouldn't dream of it," Sirius said with a mock expression of shock on his face which quickly turned to an almost evil grin, "but I know what your going to do. You're going to sweep her off her feet! You're going to…."  
Remus stopped listening a few minutes later. He didn't need Sirius ruining his night. Once he was finished, Remus hurried to the Gryffindor common room. He didn't bother to wait for the others. All through dinner, he had to ignore their teasing. Even James and Lily, when they had joined the conversation started to tease him. James saying it was about time he got into a serious relationship while Lily kept on saying how cute it was that they were finally getting together. They ignored Remus every time he tried to tell them he was just tutoring her.   
When he reached the dormitory, Remus quickly gathered together his Defense Against the Dark Arts textbook and notebook. Then he looked at himself in the mirror, checking for anything that might seem out of place. Besides some bags under his eyes which could be explained by staying up late and doing homework, nothing was out of the ordinary. He smiled and prayed silently that any other symptoms would stay away for the night.   
The sounds of kids entering the common room made him stiffen. He checked the time and relaxed slightly. He had twenty minutes before he had to meet Molly in the library. Grabbing his books, Remus quickly made his way to the Gryffindor common room. He scanned the crowd for his friends, hoping to avoid them. Once he was in the hall, Remus sighed and couldn't believe his luck. At least I got off to a good start, he thought as he walked towards the library.   
**************************************************  
Remus scanned the library for Molly when he entered. Not seeing her, he set his books on an empty table and waited. It seemed like forever before Molly showed up but she was right on time.  
"Hello," she said taking a seat next to him.   
"Hey," Remus replied with a smile.  
"Thank you so much for saying you'd help me," she said quietly, "I know this must be weird for you. After what happened last year…"  
Remus looked at her in surprise. She brought it up as if it was a small incident that hadn't changed anything. Yet surely she must have noticed how he had been acting around her since last year. Remus felt bad just thinking about it.   
"Don't worry about it," he said softly, "why don't we get started?"   
Molly nodded and opened her book to the chapter. They went through it slowly, Remus asking her questions and explaining anything she didn't understand. He watched her concentrate on the work noticing how great she looked when she was thinking. After an hour and a half of work they were finished. Together, they walked back to the Gryffindor common room. When they were outside the entrance, they stopped.  
"Thanks again," Molly mumbled, blushing. There was an awkward silence and then Remus spoke.  
"Do you like Quidditch?" he blurted. Molly nodded, looking at him eagerly.  
"Well," he said nervously, "I was wondering if you'd um…like to go with me to the game tomorrow? I mean if you wanted to go and wanted to hang out with me and I guess Sirius and Peter and Lily too since they'll be there. It's a big game for James, him being the Gryffindor seeker and all," he babbled.  
Molly's face brightened.  
"I'd love to go with you!" she replied. Remus smiled happily back.  
"Alright, I'll meet you in the Gryffindor common room then before the match."  
Molly nodded.  
"It was fun tonight," she murmured. Then she hurried into the common room. Remus waited a moment and then followed her. He wasn't surprised to find his friends waiting for him.   
"Well well, the night must have went well," James said with a grin, "Molly just ran upstairs with a bunch of other girls giggling like anything. What'd you do?"   
Remus smiled and flopped onto a couch, next to Peter.   
"We're going to the Quidditch game together tomorrow," he replied dreamily.  
"Why I think our Mooney is in love!" Peter laughed.  
"It's about time," Sirius replied with a slight smile, "It took you long enough to ask her out." Remus's smile faltered a moment but then returned. His friends caught it and James quickly jumped to a conclusion.  
"You haven't been out with her before have you?" he asked quietly. Remus gave him a surprised look.  
"No, why?"  
"Just now, you had a funny look on your face when Sirius said it took you long enough to ask her out!" Peter squealed.  
"My god! You've been out with her before!?" Sirius cried.  
"No!" Remus replied, giving them a helpless look. His friends stared back and he sighed.  
"There was an incident in the library last year…" he started. His friends erupted in a talking frenzy and he laughed.  
"Alright!" he cried over his friends jabbering, "we kissed once in the library!"  
His friends gave him a shocked look.   
"Why?" Peter asked with a confused look. Remus glared at him and Sirius snickered.  
"Well, what happened!" James asked anxiously. Remus sighed.  
"We've known Molly for a while you know, because she's been friends with Lily," his friends nodded, "well, she was in the library by herself one day and we started talking. I had a crush on her last year before I got together with Judy. Anyway, she asked me some homework questions and I helped her. Then she kissed me. That was also the day Judy and I broke up. Turns out someone told her they saw me and Molly kissing. She dumped me without listening to any of my explanations. After that, me and Molly kind of avoided each other."  
"Let me guess, you avoided her the most," Sirius said knowingly.   
"It was weird," Remus snapped.  
"This is Remus we're talking about," James replied, "he's uncomfortable with girls and dating."  
"Why thank you Prongs," Remus said sarcastically.  
"So you could say you started to date her last year," Peter mused.  
"No you couldn't. Now I have to go right two humongous papers for that stuck up Potion's professor," Remus said with a sigh, "See ya later."  
His friends watched him go up to the boy's dormitory. The others waited a moment and then Lily appeared, coming from the girl's dormitory. Quietly, she told the others about what Molly had said about Remus.  
"Oh you should have heard her!" she cried happily, "She's so happy he asked her out again! You know she's had a crush on him forever!"  
"If three years could be considered forever," Sirius grumbled. Lily shot him a look that made Sirius shut up.  
"You should be happy for him," Lily scolded, "he's never been in a happy relationship. Believe me, word travels fast amongst the girls in every house. Except maybe Slytherin."  
"Let's hope this one lasts," Peter added. His friends nodded.  
***********************************************************  
Remus listened as his friends changed the subject. His face burned with something between anger and embarrassment. His friends were checking up on his love life? Could he have no privacy? Quietly he walked up to the dormitory and tried to start his papers. Nevertheless, his mind always seemed to wander to Molly or his sneaky friends. He shook his head. He might as well tell them everything, after all, they'd find out one way or another. 


End file.
